


College

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [39]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: College, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2016, quick, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Korra wakes up late at night, to find her wife hard at work.





	

Korra grumbled as she woke, sprawled out in bed, aware at once that she was alone in it. She groaned, checking the time—right on that border between way too late and way too early. Asami had said she was going to come to bed 'in a few minutes'... something must have really inspired her.

The Avatar wasn't going to have any of that. Inspiration was wonderful but her wife needed sleep.

She padded softly down the hallway to Asami's office, the electric lights still buzzing. The door creaked open, and Asami was still frantically scribbling away, crumpled up papers and large drafting sheets scattered about, those cute square glasses of hers resting on her graphite-smudged nose.

“Just another minute or... oh spirits!” Asami glanced at the office clock.

“Mrrfl,” Korra said, sliding her arms around Asami from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Whassa cool thing?”

Asami chuckled, translating Korra's sleepy mutters into actual language. “Well, I was thinking of the paperwork we turned in. If it goes through.”

Korra smiled, closing her eyes, leaning her forehead into Asami's ear. “It will.”

Asami reached up, squeezing Korra's hand. “I can't wait. But like I said, I was thinking, back when I was growing up, there wasn't anywhere in town Dad could send me for school. I mean, there were, but they were either exclusively for benders or they simply didn't have the high standards of, say, Ba Sing Se Girls' Academy or the Huandong School for the Gifted. Republic City is one of the biggest, most vibrant city in the world—shouldn't we have a top-tier education system?”

“Guezzo.”

“Publicly funded education for everyone of every class—it'll be expensive but I think we have enough clout with the president to see it done. She'll be happy to see kids off the streets at least.”

Korra snorted. She would at that.

“Of all the things I've done, I can't think of anything else that'll do more to help make the world a better place. Really, Korra, think of it!”

“In th morn-n.”

Asami paid no heed to her overwrought fatigue. “But of course, I kept going, took the idea to the logical conclusion—”

Korra sighed, responding with actual words now. “Your ideas never 'conclude,' 'sami. They just launch into new ones.”

“Oh, shush.” She poked Korra's nose with her pencil eraser. “I'd been wondering what to do with that swathe of Old Downtown, a few blocks away from the Spirit Portal. Most of the businesses left after New Downtown was finished, and we could easily reclaim it for a university.”

“A university.”

“Mhm.”

“Asami. We won't need to worry about college for like... how old were you?”

“Fourteen. But I was precocious.”

Korra kissed her wife's precocious neck. “Of course you were. But we're adopting a _baby._ Maybe a toddler. Don't you think it's a little early to be planning for college?”

“Not if I have to build it!”

“Well,” Korra said, bending her knees and lifting Asami out of the chair, “you're not building it tonight."

Asami laughed, pretending to struggle, but setting her glasses on the desk. “I've almost finished sketching the gymnasium!”

“It'll wait.”

“I'm gonna name it after the strongest, sexiest waterbender in the world.”

“Flattery won't work.”

“I was talking about your father.”

Korra snorted, and threw Asami on the bed. “Do I need to sleep on top of you to make sure you don't sneak off?”

“You don't... but I'd appreciate if you would anyway.”

She chuckled, and crawled onto bed, slumping on top of her wife. “We're going to be great moms, 'sami.”

“You're sure?”

“Avatar promise.” She gave her a squeeze.

Asami kissed Korra's cheek. “You're going to love the gym though.”

“Sleep, Asami. Brain time is over.”

“But—”

She pressed a finger to Asami's lips. “Shhh.”

Asami pouted.

Adorable as it was, Korra held her ground, and started snoring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww these two :)
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
